Sweet Surrender
by SweetPerky
Summary: A o/s featuring my fantasy of how Isle Esme would have gone.  Edward and Bella awaken their passion for one another and explore the island.  Full of lemony goodness.


SWEET SURRENDER

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first foray into the world of FanFiction and I'm really excited, but I'm a little nervous too. As is customary, here's where I have to tell you that SM owns all things Twilight, but this little honeymoon fantasy is all mine!

BPOV

As I stepped out of the beach house, sand, still warm from the day's sunshine, caressed my feet. I looked around in anticipation, searching for him, when a slight movement in the water caught my eye. There he was, standing waist deep in the ocean, his back to me. The light of the full moon seemed to kiss his skin and display just how pale and porcelain smooth he appeared to be.

Sensing that I was near, he turned and our eyes met. He motioned for me to come into the water, telling me that it was warm. I was too embarrassed to tell him that the water's temperature didn't matter to me. I was flushed, heated from wondering about what was to take place. All through our relationship he had pulled back from me, treating me like I was some sort of breakable thing. He seemed to always be just out of reach. Tonight that would change.

I felt so nervous. I didn't know what to expect. What to do. How to act. A million questions ran through my mind. What if I didn't please him? I only knew that tonight, he would be mine. And tonight, he would finally surrender.

I walked to the water's edge just looking at him, allowing my human eyes to take in all the beauty that they could hold. And still I knew that these eyes weren't truly seeing him.

I waded out to him, shaking not from cold, but nervousness. When I reached him, he took my hands and intertwined our fingers. He looked into my eyes, smiling. Slowly, he bent his head and took my mouth in an agonizingly slow, but smoldering kiss. He pulled back as we both realized that my breathing had quickened and I was almost panting. He chuckled at my eagerness as I clutched at him with greedy fingers, wanting his kiss to continue and pulling him back to me. He traced my lower lip with his, and gently sucked it into his mouth. Coaxing my mouth open, he thrust his tongue in my mouth and explored. Our tongues mated as the water lapped against our bodies.

His cold hands began moving over my back, rubbing, cooling, and tracing my skin from my shoulders to my hips and below. I felt the lean muscles in his arms and chest tighten with each frenzied kiss and embrace. I could feel him hardening against my stomach. I was in awe and was quite proud that I had this effect on him. He, who had been cool, calm, and collected for years, was now the wanton. With a grin and some degree of urgency he began to pull me from the water back toward the house.

Once inside, he took a towel and dried the moisture from my dampened skin. He moved down my body slowly with the towel, never lifting his gaze, just watching intently as he completed his task. Once I was dry, he then dried himself off. Other than outside in the darkness with only the light of the moon, I hadn't really seen him naked. I had dreamed for quite some time about what this moment would be like. I took my time drinking in the sight of him; his wet hair appearing darker, his eyes shining with a golden light, his smooth pale chest.

My breath caught as my eyes moved downward to the proof of his desire for me. His penis stood proud, erect, and seemed to thicken under my curious gaze. I reached out and touched the tip, feeling a slight wetness that had gathered there. I looked back up into his eyes and saw a hunger there. A different kind of hunger than I was used to. It both frightened and thrilled me.

He stood looking at me as well. His eyes seemed to be memorizing every curve of my body. He lingered at my neck, watching the pulse quicken, then moved downward to look at my breasts, which suddenly felt heavy and aching. Down he glanced and I could feel myself heat up from the desire of his gaze.

Slowly, he laid me back on the massive bed. Hovering over me, he told me that he didn't want to hurt me. That was the last thing he ever would want to do. He ordered me to tell him if I was in any kind of pain, and he would stop immediately. Of course, I had no intention of doing this. I had already waited too long. No matter what consequence it would bring, I wanted this more than anything in life. He wasn't going to take it from me. This had been our deal. He wasn't getting out of it.

He began at my temples, placing small, lingering kisses along my face. He touched my hair, running his fingers through it and feeling the silkiness of it. He gently placed his lips on the side of my neck and breathed in the scent of my blood, feeling my pulse with his tongue. Slowly, he ran his tongue down my neck, across my collarbone.

He made his way down, kissing and licking until he found my breast. Greedily he took my hardened nipple into his mouth and began to gently, but urgently, suck and tug at me. I was aching with need. I was burning up with it. He continued to lave at my nipple, gently massaging my breast with his hands. Then he moved and showed the same glorious attention to my other breast.

He moved back to the center of my chest and listened to my heartbeat for a few seconds, allowing us both to calm down. Soon he began another journey with his tongue, teeth, and fingers, moving down the column of my chest, then across my abdomen, causing my muscles to shudder and jump.

I saw where he was headed next, and I wanted to stop him but found that I had lost the ability to speak. He ran his hands up and down my legs, from thigh to ankles, then back up again. He touched me . . . there. He felt my heat. His eyes were focused on the center of that heat. He stroked me with his long fingers, exploring. Suddenly, I felt myself grow moist with need.

He raised his eyes to meet mine, telling me that this would be the only tasting he would do tonight. He gently lifted my legs on the bed and pushed my knees apart. He lowered his head and began to slowly lick the part of me that needed him so badly. That place that cried out for him. He continued with this torture, this madness. Swirling, licking up and down, kissing gently then firmly with his mouth. He raked my skin with his teeth then began to dart his tongue in and out of me. Slowly at first, then faster, then back to slow again. Flames began to build as he lapped at me. My entire body felt as if it were on fire. My back arched off the bed and my hands and fingers grasped his hair, not knowing whether to pull him up to me, or keep him held as my prisoner.

Sensing that I was just on the edge of cumming, he slid up my body. Every nerve ending was screaming from the least bit of contact. He kissed me deeply, allowing me to taste myself on his tongue. Once again, he told me to stop him if it became painful. I agreed, but only to appease him.

He placed himself between my still bent knees and brought his penis to the entrance of my body. He rubbed up and down, coating himself with the moisture that had shamelessly seeped from me. I felt him begin to enter me, inch by glorious inch. With each forward movement I began to feel a fullness, a tightening, a building of intense sensation. Finally, he pushed himself in all the way and I felt a tear. An itch. A burning. It wasn't painful, just slightly uncomfortable. But it wasn't enough. We were eye to eye now. Face to face. Joined. We couldn't get any closer. There was no telling where he stopped and I began.

Slowly, he began to pull himself out of me, then push himself back in. First in short, and then long strokes, beginning a rhythm as old as time itself. I began to try to catch my breath. My breasts were heaving. My nipples hardened to pebbles, both stinging and throbbing. My hands were grasping the cool sheets. He began to speed up, pushing faster and harder inside of me. The bed seemed to be rocking back and forth with his movement, keeping time.

All I could focus on was this building need and tension in my body that was overtaking me. I felt like I was going to implode. My breaths came in quick pants and sweat broke out across my brow and body. Ripples of electric current began to pulse through me from my head to my toes. Inside, I was quaking. I could feel myself clenching down on his penis hungrily, not wanting to allow him to pull away again.

Quicker and quicker he pumped himself into me. Deep in my body I felt an unraveling begin. All the built up tension came crashing in and around me like waves. Tears began to fall from my eyes. Not of sadness, but of happiness and completion. With one final deep thrust, he came inside me, spilling his seed.

He grabbed the towel that he had dried us off with earlier and dabbed at the moisture and small bit of blood running down my thighs. I could see his nostrils flare at the scent of my blood. It was embarrassing, but erotic at the same time. He lay down beside me and took me in his arms. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

He kissed me longingly and said, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen." Neither of us knew what else to say. Nothing else needed said. Our bodies had done the talking. We lay there for some time, just staring into each other's eyes. Completely lost in abandon, and thankful for submission. I lay there, my body entangled with his, until he watched me finally give in to sleep.

In the early morning hours, I awoke to the sun shining brightly through the sheer white curtains covering the french doors of the bedroom. I stretched like a cat, trying to work out all the kinks in my muscles. I felt tender, a bit sore. I was faintly bruised in areas, but it was a delicious feeling. I turned over onto my side and saw that Edward was looking at me with a cheeky grin on his face and his eyes staring back into mine.

"How did you sleep?" he asked. I gave him a grin of my own that revealed the secrets of our lovemaking the night before.

"Very well, Mr. Cullen," I replied. It was hard to think clearly and hold a conversation with a stunningly beautiful, nude, sparkling vampire in bed next to you. Instead, I burst into giggles, thinking about what all had happened the night before, thinking about my victory over him and our coming together as one. I blushed at the memories of doing things I had never dreamed of doing, but somehow allowed to happen. Even though he couldn't read my mind, he seemed to know what I was thinking. Soon his laughter echoed with my own, and a tickling fest began.

Once our hilarity ended, he decided that it was time that I ate breakfast. He prepared me eggs and some juice.

"I have a place I want to show you today Bella," he said. "It's special. Beautiful. And I want to share it with you." I would have been happy to stay locked inside the cottage all day, but I went with it.

After I ate, I changed into my blue and white striped two piece bathing suit, added a sarong and a straw hat, and completed the ensemble with a pair of sunglasses to shield me from the sun's rays.

I met him outside and we got onboard a small boat and headed out into the ocean. The sky was an amazing blue overhead. Puffy white clouds dotted the vast space like balls of cotton. The water sparkled a crystal aquamarine.

Here, on this island, there was no one else, so Edward didn't have to worry about his "sparkling effect." He piloted the boat, dressed in green swim trunks and a white flow-y short sleeve cotton shirt with the buttons undone. I couldn't help but stare at the glistening perfection of him and know that I, the fragile and imperfect human that I was, simply didn't deserve to be with this wonderful man. I was the luckiest woman in the world.

After an hour, we pulled into a cove, a V-shaped inlet with a cliff rising high above the water. He anchored the boat and told me to take off my sarong, hat, and glasses.

"Come on, we're getting in the water," he said. Not knowing what to expect, I obeyed his request. He jumped into the water first, sending a spray of droplets up, drenching me. I tied my hair back into a ponytail and jumped in after him. For a while we frolicked there, playing, teasing in the water, splashing and chasing after one another. I glanced toward the cliff, shading my eyes from the sun.

"Don't even think about it," he said. I laughed at his remark, remembering my history with cliff diving. Then he took my hand and we swam to the shoreline.

Palm like trees dotted the sand in places providing shade and solace from the sun. The sand was white, pure, and warm already despite the early hour of the day. We explored for awhile. He showed me exotic birds and other wildlife on the island. We didn't discuss what his menu consisted of while here. Finally, we went a little deeper into the foliage and I saw a blanket, pillow, and a cooler. I looked at him suspiciously, wondering when he had done this.

"Wow, when did all this happen," I asked?

"While you were sleeping. I watched you sleep for hours and then I decided that I wanted to show you this place. This is the only Heaven I will ever know. I wanted to share it with you," he replied. I wanted to refute that fact. To tell him that in no way would he ever, could he ever be doomed to hell. I wouldn't let that happen. I'd fight for him if necessary. Face any foe. Be they human, demon, vampire, or even werewolf. But, I didn't want to ruin his moment. This beautiful moment he had planned for me.

We sat down on the blanket and opened the cooler. Inside there were fresh strawberries, and tea, and other refreshments. He reached into the bowl of strawberries and took one out. He raised it to my lips and slowly ran it across my lower lip and told me to take a bite. As I bit into it, juice began to drizzle out onto my lips and down my chin. I was so embarrassed. That is, until he moved in closer and licked the juice first from my chin, then from my lips. Then our mouths opened our tongues met, allowing him to taste the sweet fruit. We both moaned at the headiness of it.

I had never really noticed him eat anything before, so his interest in strawberries took me aback. He then explained that for some reason strawberries always looked sweet, tempting, and juicy to him, and that the perfect way to taste one would be to share it with me in this way. I breathed in deeply, simply in awe and in love with him. With mere words, he could take my breath away. He continued feeding me until I was full and lazy from the sun's warmth.

We lay back on the blanket. A canopy of tree leaves covered us. The sun's rays were peeking through some of them. We talked about the wedding. He told me about how I was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, about how he felt he didn't deserve me but that he wanted me forever. Forever by his side, never leaving. He spoke of the selfishness of that fact. He talked about how he felt like his heart started beating again when he saw me come toward him when the ceremony began.

A tear escaped the corner of my eye as I listened to his heartfelt words. I shared with him the fact that I felt I wasn't good enough for him, and was thankful that he loved me when he could have anyone he wanted. He turned to me, hugged me, and kissed away the tears.

His mouth found mine. I met him hungrily, my tongue dancing with his. It delved into the depths of his mouth, tasting his sweetness, cherishing the fever that it caused to build in my body. My breathing sped up and I had his hair clenched in my hands, pulling him closer if that were possible. I didn't want this to end.

He shared my kiss just as passionately. His tongue lapped and sucked at my own and filled my mouth. The kiss deepened. It was like we were feeding off of one another, both helpless to stop the savagery. We broke apart finally. My chest was heaving and I stared into eyes that seemed to burn with golden flames. His pupils were dilated, his nostrils flaring, though he didn't need to breathe. His chest, too, was rising and falling in tempo with my own.

Sitting up, I reached behind me and untied the strings of my bikini top, baring my breasts to his eager gaze. My nipples began to harden and burn just from his stare. I got up on my knees and untied the lacings at the side of the bikini bottoms. I looked at him for the first time, not laughing about, but owning my desire, and tossed the bottoms to the side. My skin was bare to the sun, the warm breeze and the heat of his eyes.

Suddenly, I became emboldened. I reached toward him where he lay on the blanket and began to run my hands over his cool chest. I moved them down his muscled arms, and across his stomach. I began to tug at the swim trunks. I wanted him to be naked and free in this place with me. Lifting his hips, he obliged me and allowed me to discard the trunks as I had my own suit. I took a moment to just look at him, to let my eyes enjoy the feast laying before me. He folded his arms under his head and let me look as long as I wanted. There was a cocky grin on his face. He was obviously proud of his splendid anatomy.

I straddled him and kissed his mouth again, slowly, sweetly this time. Then I began an exploration of my own. I found that like me, his nipples were sensitive and pebbled beneath my fingers and tongue. So, too, did his abdomen jump when I rubbed my hands and face across it.

I climbed off of him and began to massage his legs; his thighs, his calves, his feet. I was all too careful to avoid his erection. I wanted to torture him as he had done me last night. I worked with my hands, loosening his tense muscles until he groaned with delight from my touch.

Finally, I worked up the nerve to touch him. He was so hard. Like steel covered in satin. I stroked the length of him first with my finger, then with my hand. He jerked under my ministrations. I wrapped my fist around the base of him and moved my hand up and down. Slowly at first, then more rapidly. I looked at him and could see his body begin to tremble a bit.

The headiness of this new territory emboldened me. I raised my eyes to his and gave a wicked grin of my own. Two could play at this game. Ever so slowly, I bent and took the head into my mouth. He was cool, salty, yet sweet, and male. I swirled my tongue around the head and then began to take more of him into my mouth. Down I went until he met the back of my throat. I continued licking and sucking at him while my hands worked him in time. I kept my eyes on his as I bobbed up and down on this virile part of him. Reaching down, I began to massage his sack gently. All the while, my tongue continued its sweet torture. I only hoped I was pleasing him as much as he had pleased me last night.

I looked up at him again. His eyes were no longer locked on me. His head was thrown back. His face appeared to be in some kind of pleasured pain. His hands were grasping the blanket. His teeth were clenched. His body began to buck up and down and he began to moan and cry out my name.

"Bella, you have to stop. You have to stop now. I want to finish inside you," he panted. Deciding to give in to his wishes, I moved to lie on the blanket. He stopped me and helped me to straddle him again as I had when I was kissing and rubbing his skin earlier.

He helped me position myself just over him, and slowly I began to slide myself down onto him. Each inch stretched me more. There was no unpleasantness or tear like the night before, just a welcome ache. I was slick with need for him and he filled me easily until I felt him deep inside. He gently grabbed at my hips, showing me how to ride him up and down, slow then fast, and how to rock against him. Once I had the hang of it, he reached up and fondled my breasts. Leaning up a bit, he took a nipple into his mouth and began to tug at it with a suction that seemed to be full of need. He tongued at my nipples, first one then the other. Then, squeezing both breasts together, he took both nipples into his mouth at one time, sucking and biting lightly at first, then a bit harder. I felt it at my core.

At that moment, I wondered what it would be like to be bitten by him. To have him drink my blood. To take my essence into his body. This was so heady that I began to ride him faster. I was overcome with a need so great that I felt like I was racing toward something. I listened to his low murmurs and words of need, including a few words I had never before heard come from his lips.

Soon I began to feel that familiar tension begin to coil within me. I was so wet, completely drenched from my need for him. I felt my inner muscles begin to grab at him, holding him hostage. My breasts burned and tingled. He lifted himself up, burying himself deeper into my body and lifting both of us up off the blanket. I cried out from the pleasure and pain of it.

He began to thrust upward from beneath me as I came down to meet him with each movement. Then his fingers found my clit, rubbing back and forth, then swirling in fast circles. I exploded around him, the pleasure taking me. Stars burst behind my closed eyelids. I felt boneless, much like a jellyfish. He continued to thrust into me. Lifting higher and higher until I came again. Then, burying himself to the hilt, he came inside me, shaking and pulling me down to meet him in a lover's kiss. Never before had I felt so empowered, feminine, wanted, and loved.

We lay there a while longer in a tangled heap of limbs. Me, warm from the sun and sex. His skin held a welcome coolness to me. I didn't know what tomorrow or the next day or the next years would bring for us. I only wished that we could stay on this tiny island forever, wrapped in each other's arms. I did know that I would face anything with this man. My love. My partner. And would be his for all eternity.

A/N: Well...what did you think? Click the little review button down there and tell me, but be nice! It is my first time, after all *wink*


End file.
